Five Nights at Freddy's-Mike's Sister
by RebelWingsProduction97
Summary: You guys maybe familiar with the game "5 Nights at Freddy's-the first game". You guys maybe be familiar with the plot. And you guys are familiar with the character you play, "Mike Schmidt". But what if Mike had a little sister. How would the story be? Lets see
1. Chapter 1-Meet Mackenzie

5 Nights at Freddy's-Mike's Sister

Chapter 1-Meet Makenzie

_~You guys maybe familiar with the game "5 Nights at Freddy's-the first game". You guys maybe be familiar with the plot. And you guys are familiar with the character you play, "Mike Schmidt". But what if Mike had a little sister. How would the story be? Lets see_

Hi. I'm Makenzie Schmidt. I'm 12 years old and I live with my older brother, Mike Schmidt. Our parents died at a young age, so we are on our own. I got a decent life, I go to school, hang out with friends, yahdah-yadah-yah. I don't really hang out with my brother much though. He's 23 and has and has a job at Food 4 Less (didn't see that coming XP). Sadly, he got fired. Just kidding. He's said he has a better job for the summer, so he quit that old job. Ever since he accepted that job though, he keeps getting a called from his boss, and he hasn't even started working there! Weird though. Anyways, he's going to start working there, so I'm going to have my freedom. He has to let me stay home alone, right? Anyways I can't wait for him to start working! Let the adventure begin!


	2. Chapter 2-Let the Night Adventure Begin

Chapter 2- Let the Night Adventure, Begin!

Hey, you guys remember me? Makenzie? Yah, I knew you guys would remember me. Alright, it's time to start the story.

I just got home from playing basketball with my friends. I grabbed some left over pizza from Pizza Hut and heat it up. Just then, Mike came down stairs. "I smell something, what you making little sis? He asked I smiled, "Pizza."

"Can I have some?"

"No!"

"Come on Mack. Please!"

"What's the password?"

"Is it. Mike is awesome dot com?"

I just stared at him. "Mike."

"Fine. Makenzie rules, Mike drools."

"That's it!" I handed him his pizza. I was going to give it to him anyways, but I always wanted to hear him say that. I know, I'm a jerk. But be honest, haven't you done that to your sibling before?

While we were eating, Mike's phone rang. "Hello. What! It's today! No, no. I remembered. Yes I'm on my way. I have my hand on the doorknob right now! Yah, ok by!" He jumped and grabbed his coat, running towards the door. "Mike, what are you doing?" I asked.

"That was my boss! I forgot I have to work at Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria!"

I jumped at this. I use to love that place when I was a kid. The last time I visited that place was when I was 5. Since then, I wasn't allowed to go there anymore. I never knew what happen, it just shutdown. I completely forgot about that place, until now. I yelled, "Hang on! I'll go get my jacket and-"

"Whow sis! Slow down. You can't come."

"Why not" I monad.

"Because, this is a job, not time to play."

"Please. I promise I won't bother you. Plus who else can you get at this kind of time."

He stood there for a while. Then he finally said, "Fine. Just don't embarrass me. Ok?" I nodded. I'm can't wait to visit my childhood place

_Once we arrived_

When we, the place looked nothing it was 7 years ago. The place was run down, broken. "Jeez, this place ain't what it used to be." I said. Mike just looked at me. "Well no dur. This place shut down." "Then why are people watching this place still?" I asked. He didn't answer me

We went into the office. Wow this place looks dirty. Well, I guess it's still cleaner the Chucky E. Cheese. Mike sat down and I just stood next to him. "So what's this job about?" I asked. "I'm supposed to be the night guard. I watch the restaurant through the cameras, but I got to be aware. I have limited power. If I don't use it wisely, the power runs out." He answered. Just then the phone rang. I jumped. "Uhh Hello?" the guys said. "Hi!" I said joyfully. The voice record went on, "I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night." "Aww, that's nice" I said. "Shhh, Mack" Mike said.

"Umm I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week as a matter of fact. So…I know it can be a little overwhelming, but I'm here to help: there is nothing to worry about. Uhh, you'll do fine! So lets just focus on getting though your first week. Ok? Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person" The recording said. It kept going but Mike interrupted me from hearing it. "Mack, why don't you explore the place? I'll be here if you need me." I decided to do so. After all, _it's been so long_ since I've been around here. I still wished I knew what the guys on the phone said though.

I got out of the office and walked around. I went to the dining room first. I remember this. When I was 3, I had my birthday party here. It was amazing. The animatronics where singing to me there birthday song, and I would clap along with them. There, on the show stage, I saw those animations who sang to me. Chica the Chicken (yes guys she is a chicken. NOT A DUCK), Bonnie the Bunny, and Freddy the Fazbear. I loved them. I waved at like they were real. I know it was kinda stupid, but that's how much I loved them. Once I was done waving, I think Freddy smiled at me. Of course, I thought it was all in my head. But then I saw Chica winking at me! At this point, I was thinking I've gone bonkers. I kept walking. As I kept walking, I notice Pirates Cove. I remember that as well. There was a fox called Foxy which was, of course, a pirate. He was like a secret animatronic, he wasn't on poster when the placed open. He would surprise the kids after Chica, Freddy, and Bonnie where done with their performance. I remember when I first saw him. He came up to me and rubbed my head, like he was actually alive. It was amazing experience. When I walked close to it, I notice a sign. "Sorry, out of order." It said. I wonder why Foxy is out of order. What happen over the years?

I pulled the curtain and saw Foxy sitting down. "Hu." I said. "You're not supposed to be sitting down. Let me help you Foxy." I was about to pick him up, until I heard a giggle. It was like a little girls giggle, but slowed down. I turned around to see who was there. "Hello?" I said. No one responded. No one was even there! I just shrugged. _It's just in your head Mackenzie. Chill,_ I though. But when I turned around, I saw Foxy standing up! How did he get up? "Bubu-but! How are you standing?" I stammered. I was about to touch him, until….

"Mack! Come on! I'm done with my job, it's time to go back home!" Mick yelled. I went running back to the office. Not only because Mike called me, because I kept hearing that laugh. "Ha-ha-ha" it went. It was scaring me. I ran into Mike's arms. "What's wrong little sis. You looked you've just seen a ghost." He said. I was a little embarrassed to say why I was scared, but I told him. Once I was done he laughed, "Oh Mack, you're crazy. There was no laughing back there. You must be scared because of the surroundings is a little spooky."

"Yah I guess, but don't you think this place is alive." I said.

"What do you mean?"

"I think I saw the animatronics moving. Like they're alive!"

Mike just stayed silent for a while. He finally broke the silence by saying, "Like I said Mack, it's probably because of the surroundings. You must be spooked out by it, you're thinking crazy things. Come on, it's late. We should get going." I fallowed him to the car, but I'm still thinking there's something weird about this pizzeria. I can't wait to go tomorrow. And this time, I'll bring a camera and flashlight.


	3. Chapter 3-Found the Truth

Chapter 3-Found the Truth

The next day, we went back Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria. The office phone rang again. Before Mike picked it up, he asked if I want to go exploring again. I just, "Sure" I looked around for my flashlight. I couldn't bring my camera, Mike says it's because bringing a camera could waste the power. He thinks I'm so stupid that I would believe that. I didn't want to argue with him, so I left it, I just wished he would tell me the real reason why I couldn't bring my camera.

I pretended that I couldn't find my flashlight because I wanted to hear what the guy on the phone had to say. "Uhh, hello. Hello?" he said. "Hi Phone Guy" I said. Mike just looked at me. "Who's phone guy?" he asked. I responded, "Him. The guys on the phone. Since we don't know his name, I thought it would be funny to call him, Phone Guy. Nice name, hu?" He smiled and said, "Hmm, that is a good name for him. From this day on, the guy on the speaker will be known as, Phone Guy." We laughed for a while then Mike said I have to be quiet. The message continued.

"Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses."

_More active?_ I thought. I banged my head on the table (I was looking for my flashlight under there)."Ouch," I moaned. Mike looked over at me. "Hey, Mack, what are you doing under there?" he asked.

"Just looking for my flashlight, hahaha."

"It's right here. Next to the phone."

I went over to pick it up. The voice recording went on.

"…peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..."

_Everyone's in their proper place. What does that mean?_ I just decided to ignore that. Phone Guy probably meant…..actually, I can't think of what he meant. I just moved on.

This time, I decided to explore the hallways. It was a good thing I brought my flashlight cause it was really dark down there. I walked around, but something smelled fishy. No really, there was an odor somewhere. I looked around to see where it came from, but nothing. It's just probably the restaurant in general. As I kept walking hearing the giggle. No actually. It was different. This time, it did sounded like a little girl. "Hehehehe" it went. "Is someone here?" I yelled. No response. My flashlight went off for a while. I took out the batteries, but then back in again, and turned it back on. I pointed straight in front of me, and saw a figure. It was a human like animal figure. I nearly dropped my flashlight from that. "Who are you?" I yelled. I saw its jaw. Whatever it was had sharp teeth. He started running towards me. I ran as fast as I can from it.

I made it to the corner, hoping it won't fine me here. As I was running, I sliped on something. "Ouch! What was that?" I picked up what I slipped on. It was a newspaper clipping. I read it for a while. It mentions the animatronics. Well one. It says one animatronic bite someone's frontal lobe. They lived but since then that animatronic has been shut down. Since then, everyone calls that day _The Bight of 87'_ "Wait!" I yelled. "Animatronic incident. Strange odor. Everyone's in their proper place. Place shutting down. They can-" but I was interrupted. The figure came closer. It was a robot. I came down on my knees crying, "Please don't hurt me! Please let me go! I just want to go home!" I knew at this point, it's my end.


	4. Chapter 4-Meet the Gang

Chapter 4-Meet the Gang

As I was crying, I felt a metal hand toughing my head. "Aye, what's wrong lad. Are you lost?" I looked up. It was Foxy! And he was, talking to me? Weird. "Are-are you going to bite me?" I asked.

"What. Why ey never do such a-" he looked down and saw the news clipping. "Oh. I see why you would asked that. Look matie, I promise meself I would never do that again. I was just angry what that swash-bukiner said to me." I looked up at him. "What did she say to you?" I asked. "Oh, just said I be a weirdo, I talk funny, look awkward, all these terrible things" I stared at him. How could anyone make fun of Foxy? I thought he was the most favorite out of the rest of the animatronics. Foxy looked at me and smiled. "So, yeh be lost kid?"

"No. I'm sorry you just kida scared me."

"Oh that be alright. If I got fallowed by a robot, I be scared to."

"Thank you for understanding."

"No problem, Mackenzie."

I felt shocked once he said my name. "Hu-how did you know my name?" I asked. He laughed at this question, "Oh I remember all me fans names. I meet you when you were a young fellow. You would clap along to my mates' songs, stuff your little face in our desserts, and your little smile when ye first saw me."

"So you remembered me?''

"How can me forget. All animatronics remember our fans. And I remember you where ye love of us. Now stop your crying young one." He wiped his tears with his hook, he didn't use that pointy end though.

"*sniff*Ok." I said. Foxy smiled, showing his pointy teeth. "Do you want to meet the rest of the crew?" he asked. "Wait? Do they move around like you?" I asked. "Why of course we do! Now come on!" He grabbed my arm and took me to the show stage.

Once we got there, I notice Bonnie was missing. Freddy and Chica where sitting down, just chit-chating. When they saw me and Foxy approaching, they pretended like they were shutdown. _Does everyone thinks I'm that stupid?_ "Aye, relax. She already knows our secret, no need to pretend." Foxy said. They got up and walked to Foxy. "Foxy, why did you tell her? She's a kid! You know how they talk a lot." Chica said. "Ay, relax. I was running to the office, but she was there. I had no other choice." Foxy answered. Freddy just elbowed Chica a bit. "Chica, calm down. She's probably confused." She looked at me and walked over. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried people will know this secret. Promise to keep this a secret?" I smiled, "Of course Chica." I did the pinky promise with her. Freddy walked towards me. "Hey I remember you. You're Mackenzie. Ah, you've had grown so much since the last time I saw you. You would always wait in the dining area, waiting for use to perform."

"Doesn't everyone do that?" I asked

Chica shook her head. "No, not really. They either play in the arcade or eat the food. No one pays attention to our singing that much anymore."

"Sorry to hear that. But her, you got your number one fan here. Can I please hear you guys sing!"

Freddy and Chica just looked at each other. "I don't know Mackenzie." Freddy said_._ "Aww, come on mates. It's been a while since ye guys sang a sung." Foxy said. Chica smiled at Freddy. "You know, it has been a long time. Lets do it Freddy! For one of our fans." Freddy thought it over for a bit but said, "We can do it, but what about Bonnie? We need our guitar player after all." Just then, Bonnie came running back. "Guys I couldn't-"but he was interrupted. Chica coughed a little and pointed at me.

"Oh, how much does she know?" Bonnie asked.

"Half" Freddy said.

_Only half? Then what's the rest?_ Bonnie climbed back on the show stage and looked at me. "Your Mackenzie right, the little girl who kept trying to climb on stage and dance with us?" I blushed at that. It was true. When I was 4, I would try to climb the stage and dance along to their singing. "Yes, I'm her." I said. Freddy told Bonnie that I wanted to hear them sing again. "Well, if she wants it." Bonnie went over and grabbed his guitar. "Let's give her one!" Everyone clapped with joy. So, while Chica, Freddy, and Bonnie where setting up, Foxy showed me my seat and sat next to me as well. Once they were done stetting up, they started playing there song, "Welcome to Freddy's" (**Note-**there is no such thing as this song. There is actually a song that called "Welcome to Freddy's" but it's a fan made song. There is no song that Scot made that's called "Welcome to Freddy's") Foxy and I clapped after the performance. I was about to yell encore, but Mike called for me.

"Mack, come one. It's time to go home!" he said. The animatronics looked at me. "You know Mike Schmidt?" Freddy asked. "Yah" I answered. "Of course I know him. He's my brother." Bonnie looked like he was about to say something, but Chica covered his mouth. I grabbed my jacket and flashlight, and ran back to the office. "See you guys tomorrow!" I yelled. Everyone waved at me, but Bonnie looked a little worried.

Once I ran back to Mike, he asked me, "There you are. What have you been up to?" I was about to tell him my adventure, until I remember what I promise Chica. "Oh just exploring. You know me." I said. Mike smiled and patted my head. We head towards the car, while I was imagining my next adventure.


	5. Chapter 5-A New Animatronic

Chapter 5-A New Animatronic

Like I usually do, while Mike was listening to the Phone Guy, I went exploring. I first went to the show stage, just to say hi to the Fazbare group. "Hey guys!" I said. "Hey there Mackenzie" Chica said. I went over and high-5ed her. Freddy turned around and said, "Hey, there's our favorite human girl." He patted me on the back. "Ayy matie. Welcome back" Foxy said. I responded with a, "Hello everyone." I looked over at Bonnie. He was the only one that never said hi to me. "Hey Bonnie." I said trying to get his attention. He looked at me worriedly. "Oh, hey kid." He finally said. I just stared at me. Why just a, hey kid. I use to love him when I was a kid, so he had to remember me. Right? Bonnie stood up. "We should get going to our 'place'. Come on." Everyone nodded. While everyone was gone, I grabbed Freddy's arm. "Does Bonnie hate me Fred?" He looked at Bonnie making the 'hurry up' gesture. He turned back at me and said, "No, Bonnie actually cares about you. He's just been a little, *ahem* paranoid. Look, I got to go. Stay here, we'll be back." Then he ran off, fading into the darkness. I decided to fallow them.

I was a pretty good at sneaking around. Really, I steal stuff from my friends and they won't know (I give it back though. Don't worry). Anyways, I was sneaking behind the 4, waiting to see where they were going. They, just then, made a left turn the parts and room services. That was the only place I haven't explored yet, and the kitchen as well. The reason is because there both locked. Anyways, I waited outside for a while. I kept hearing the 5 animatronics talking. Wait! 5 animatronics? In all my years, I've only seen 4, but 5! This is starting to get weird.

I heard the door knob turning. They're coming back! I ran and hide behind in the shadows. I was lucky I wore dark clothes. Then again, no on notices me when I hide in the shadows. Anyways, before the door shut, I ran through the crack. When I went inside, I saw a suit. It's like Freddy's but it's yellow. No not yellow, gold. I walked towards it, but I keep seeing flash saying, 'it's me'. The golden animatronic monad, "Help, me." I understood what it wanted. I picked him off from the table and tried to make him stand. His was lifeless. No endoskeleton inside what so ever. His head hang loose. I can see though he was trying to move it. He shifted his head to where an oil can was. I picked up the can and put someone where his mouth was. He stood still for a moment, then moved his mouth. He looked at me and asked, "Mind if you but some on more, just all over my body." He sounded like Freddy but his voice was deeper. I just went along with it though. Once I was done he looked at me and said, "Thank you little girl. Might I ask though, who are you?" "I'm Mackenzie. You can call me Mack though, I'm fine with both." I answered. He seems to be a nice ki-I mean, animatronic. He looked at me and patted my head. "Thank you little girl. Can you do me a favor though and say anything about me, uh, being-"I cut him off. "Being alive. Don't worry, I know you guys are alive, all of you." He looked at me worried, but finally trusted me. "Alright, I trust you. Might I ask you, where did you-"he got cut off again, but not by me. Bonnie came running in. "Mackenzie! There you are!" He looked at the golden bear, looking worried. "Uh. Hey Golden Freddy." He continued. _So that's his name._ "Hey, Chica is making cupcakes. Want to go try some?" Golden Freddy relied, "Sure, been a while since I had some." Just when I was about to fallow him, Bonnie pulled me back. "Alright kid, how much did you tell him?" he asked franticly. Why was he so frantic about how much I asked him? I just answered, "I just told him my name that's all." He had a relived face, like he got a ton of weight off of his back.

"Good. Keep it that way!" he demanded.

"Why are you so worried about what I tell him? What's the matter Bonnie? I want to know the truth!" I said

He looked at me worried, but finally said "Look, Mack, for you own safety, I can't tell you everything. Please don't be mad. I'm only trying to protect you."

I sort of understood, still, I wish he could tell me the truth.

When we went to the kitchen, everyone was eating some cupcakes. Chica was eating a lemon flavored one, Freddy was chocolate, Foxy a raspberry, Golden Freddy banana, and I saw a purple and blue berry one left on the tray (how ironic). I guess Chica knew I loved the color blue since I always wear something blue every day. So while we were eating, Golden Freddy asked, "So how did you guys do with the new guy?" Freddy wiped his mouth and responded, "Well we were doing well. Got close, but 6:00 hit. Then, she came. We can't do it with 'her' around." Golden rubbed his chin then looked at me. "Why don't you just ask her to go away for a while, then come back?" Bonnie just shook his head. "You see Golds, it's not that easy." Golden Freddy looked at me again. He broke the silence and asked, "Little girl, where did you come from. I mean, how did you get here?" "Well my brother, Mike, works here. I got nowhere else to go, so he brought me here." Everyone looked at me. They were so shocked, Chica even droped her cupcake. Golden Freddy, oh, he looked very mad. He turned his hand into a fist, the little white circles glowing brighter, narrowing his eyes at me. He got up and was about to jump on me. I was lucky Foxy and Freddy where holding on to him. "Calm down Gold. She ain't know notuin. She be only a kid!" Foxy yelled. "Yah. She's a kid Golden Freddy. Give her *mumble* a break!" Freddy said. Golden Freddy didn't seem to care, he just kept trying to budge his way free. Bonnie ran and to help while Chica was shielding me from that terrifying monster you call Golden Freddy. "Freddy *ugh* I think it's time to tell her the truth." Bonnie said while trying to. Freddy nodded said, "Mackenzie, it's time for you to learn the truth."


	6. Chapter 6-Lets Learn the Truth

Chapter 6-Lets Learn the Truth

Once we finally calmed down Golden Freddy, we all sat down and started talking. "Ok spill it guys." I said. I didn't mean it in a rude way, I'm just want to learn the truth. "Ok here it is" Freddy said. I didn't realize what he was about to say, will change my life forever.

"When Freddy's Fazebare Pizzeria opened, we were kids. What I mean is, we were alive."

_A week after Freddy Fazebare Pizzeria Opened_

(**Note-**this is going from 1st person to 3rd person.)

Bobby (aka Bonnie) tried to go through the door of the pizzeria, but it was crowded. Freddy's Fazebare Pizzeria has been a huge success since it opened. Tons of people would visit the place, sometimes twice. People would come to for the food, others for the games, parties, and many more. And Bobby was here for a party

Once he finally survived the crowed, he was looking for his friends. Cherry (aka Chica) came over to where he was. "Hey Bobby" she said. "The rest of the gang is over here. Come on!" They ran over to the dinning where a banner was hanging saying, "Happy Birthday Francis" When they got there Frank (aka Foxy) and Francis (aka Freddy) where there talking. Francis looked over and saw Bobby. "Bobby, glad you could make it!" Bobby handed his present to him. "Thanks man for inviting me. Happy birthday by the way." Francis took the present and put it on the table.

"Well looks like everyone is here, excepted where is-"

"I'm here fellas" came a voice. At the door was Francis cousin, Greg (aka Golden Freddy). "Hey cous." Greg said. Francis ran over and gave him a high-5.

"Thanks for coming Greg"

"Hey, wouldn't miss it for the world."

Francis at him, then turned to his friends. "So what are you guys ready for?"

"Party!" yelled Bobby

"Eat!" Cherry yelled

"Play!" Frank said excitedly

"Party!" Greg and Francis said.

After that, everyone left to do their own thing.

Once Francis's cake got passed out, the gang went to go play some more videogames before they leave. "Come on Bobby, I said up! No, now go left, Ugh turn on that corner!" Greg was yelling. "Hey I'm trying! You're distracting…" but the flashing lights interrupted Bobby. The screen went black with the letters 'Game Over' on it. "Better luck next time, Bobby." Cherry said warmly. Just then a guy walked over to the children, almost purple like. "Hey kids. Is there a birthday boy in you little group?" he asked. Francis stepped out and said, "Yep. That would be me." The Purple Man snickered.

"Come with me, there is a special animatronic for birthday kids like you. And a place where you can play."

"Can I bring my friends?"

"Sure, the more the merrier."

The gang cheered and started running towards the group. The Purple Man ran ahead of them and whispered, "More souls for each of the robots."

Once the 5 got there, there was a golden animatronic (Golden Freddy or Spring Trap idk honestly what he used). "Hiya kids, welcome to the special room. Where good kids come to *uh* eat!" Cherry eyes glistened in the lights, went wider. She was about to run, until Greg grabbed her shirt. "Wait, didn't the guy say that this room is for boys and girl birthdays, not when there nice. And I thought it was play not eat." The animatronic seemed to struggle with the words for a bit, but finally said, "Uhh, it's for both?" The gang didn't seem to belive it. Frank said, "I'm leaving. This is way too odd. Lets go" When he was about to turn the nob, the animatronic blocked him. He took off his head, revealing he was the Purple Man from earlier. "I'm sorry kids, but you're not going anywhere." He grabbed out his knife and, you guys know what happen.

_Back to the Present and 1__st__person_

"Ever since then where forced to be trapped in these suits. The guy who killed us got arrested, but he has an army. An army to watch out for us. Your brother is one of them." Freddy said.

I was shocked after this story. This is the true story! My brother was part of this madness? How, why? I looked at the clock and saw it was 5:50. I had some time. "I'm sorry. So sorry. I wish I could do something, honest." I felt like crying. How could my brother be a part of this madness? How could I be a part of this? If Mike is a part of this, then I am. I felt like crying. I covered my face so they won't see me. Just then, I felt a warm force surrounding my waist. It was Golden Freddy. He was hugging me. Why? He said, "It's not your fault kid. Don't cry young one. Look, we won't do anything to your brother. But be warn. If he does something to us, we must defend for ourselves." I understood. I looked at the clock again. 5:57 it read. They knew I had to go. "Bye" then I left

When Mike and I were in the car, I had to speak up. "Leave them alone!" I yelled. Mike looked at me awkwardly. "What are you talking about, Mack?" he asked

"You know, the animatronics. Leave them alone!"

"Mack, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I know they walk around at night! I know they are alive! I know your part of 'the army'! I know the history!"

Mike stared off into the road, then spoke. "Ok, so you know. So what. You can't do anything about it."

I responded with a yell. "Yes I can Mike. I don't want you to do anything to them. That Purple Guy did more than hurt innocent children, and you know that. Yet, you support him."

Mike turned around and said, "Look Mack. I need money. He is paying well. You're not going to stop me from this. Do you understand?"

He parked the car into the drive way and opened the door. I ran into my room, crying. I decided tomorrow, I'm going to do something. Protect them as much as I can


	7. Chapter 7-A Twist

Chapter 7-A Twist

(**Note**-we're going to switch from Mackenzie's point of view to Golden Freddy's. We'll be back to Mack's point of view in the next chapter.)

After I watched Mackenzie and Mike drive home, I started feeling bad for what I've done to Mack. Not only because she was a kid, she was more than that actually. I was about to go back to the kitchen, until Freddy placed his arm on my shoulder. "You ok cousin?" he asked.

"Yah I'm great. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. I just thought after seeing her would be hard on you. It was hard enough for me since she's my cousin. But her being your sister that must be harder"

It honestly was. You see, before that *cough* incident happen. It was only me and Mike the jerk, I MEAN Mike. Yah, that's what I meant. He was older than me by 7 years old or so (**note-**sorry if the math is wrong, I'm just too lazy to figure it out XP) Mackenzie was only 2 &amp; a half when I 'disappear' so she doesn't know much. I would hear the gang tell me she would do all these funny things she did, and I wish I could go out there and talk to her again. Once I saw her, I realized I wasted my years being stuck here. Being stuck in this _just gold_ suit, not even being out there with everyone else, not seeing my family, it just felt bad. It just l left me _mangled_ with all these stories.

When my friends went back on stage, I headed towards the kitchen. It was the only room that doesn't have a working camera, so I go there. I knew I was going to shut down anytime so I grabbed something from the cabinet. It was a golden bracelet Mack made for me, with the help of mom of course.

_Flash Back (going to 3__rd__person view. Sorry for the switching views a lot)_

Mackenzie mom was carrying Mackenzie to Greg's room. "Greg," she said, "Mackenzie made something for you." She let go of Mackenzie and she walked over to Greg. "For wou" she said cutely. Greg grabbed the bracelet and looked at his mom. She indicated him to put it on. So, he did. "Thank you Mack." He said. Mackenzie smiled and hugged him.

Just then, Mike came in the room (The mom already left) "What is that?" he asked. "Bwacwet" Mackenzie answered. Mike grabbed the bracelet from Greg's hand. "Hu, garbage." She was about to cry and ran into the kitchen. "That was rude Mike." Greg said. He just shrugged. "Dude, Greg. Relax. She's a kid, she won't remember."

After Mike left, Greg decided to go down stairs to help his mom. "Mom, is there anything I can help you with dinner?" "No sweetie, I'm fine. You can clean up the living room though." she answered. And so, that's what he did. He picked up the toys, then looked over at the jewelry box. That was the box Mackenzie used to make Greg's bracelet. He decided to do the same for her. Once Greg was done, Mackenzie came in the room.

"Hey little sis. I made something for you." Greg said.

"Wha?" Mackenzie asked.

"It's a bracelet. Make sure to take care of it."

"I will, if wou do"

"Ok, I promise."

_Back to present and Golden Freddy's point of view._

Since then, I never broke that promise. I bet Mackenzie never did as well. Now that my brother was part of that 'watch the animatronics army', me being stuck here, and my little sister not knowing anything, I just don't know anymore. I just hope Mack will be okay. I looked at the clock, it said 5:59. I lied down on the floor. _Until tomorrow, we will meet again._ I though. Then 6:00 hit, leaving me at rest, like I've been doing for that past 7 years.

**-Ok, this has got to be the best twist EVER. I mean, GF being related to Mike and Mackenzie, come on. Anyways, sorry again for the lots of switching points of view. Also, when I'm done with this story, I'm going to make an extra chapter to answer some stuff in the story. So if you have a question, feel free to ask in your review :)**


	8. Chapter 8-It's Time to Fight Back

Chapter 8-It's Time to Fight Back

Once I was in the office, Mike and I didn't talk much. He was probably mad at me for finding the truth. I don't care honestly, I was mad at him anyways. I left the office when Phone Guy was talking, I went to go see everyone. This time, though, I brought my phone. Once I went there, everyone was silent. It was kinda awkward.

Freddy broke the silence by saying, "Ok, that's enough. Why should this be so awkward? Mackenzie isn't like Mike at all, right? We shouldn't worry at all." Bonnie stood up, "Freddy's right. Mackenzie is so nice compare to Mick, I don't even know why they are brothers." I smiled at them. "Thank you guys. Again, I wish I can help you guys. Sadly, I'm useless." "Eey, what ye mean useless?" Foxy said. "Yee be the finest matie I ever seen."

"Thank Foxy. But I think I'm the only matie you seen after these 7 years."

"You may be right, but at least your no swashbukener. Right?"

I laughed at that. I went over and hugged him. "Thanks Foxy."

Just then, there was a sound in the back room. "What was that?" Chica said. I volunteered to go check it out. Once I went back there, I saw Mike hacking into the control panel. "Mick! What are you doing!" I yelled. He looked over at me, then ran over and picked up my shirt. "Look Mack! I need this money, you're not going to stop me now!" I then threw me to the ground. Not a big injury, just enough to make me have purple bruises. Why is Mike so despite for this? Whatever the reason is, I'm going to stop him. I pushed him out of the way, making him drop his tools. "Look Mike, you may not care, BUT I DO!" I grabbed my phone dialing a number. "Who are you calling, Mack?" he asked. "The police. I read that they are looking for your group." I regretted saying that. He pinned me to the wall, yelling at me. "No way little sis!" He grabbed my phone, and slammed it to the ground. Mike then made a fist, hitting me so hard, my nose was bleeding. He was about to it again, until…..

"Leave her alone Mike!" Golden Freddy yelled. Mike stopped his fist, then smiled. "Well, long time no see bro. How have you've been?" Bro? Ok first talking animatronics, next the truth, then an army, now a bro? Golden Freddy looked mad. He pinned Mike to the wall, yelling "Why are you now going against me? You're here trying to shut us down! Why Mike, why?" "Like I said, I need the dough" Mike said rubbing his figures together. I got up about to yell at Mike. I was holding my arm, trying to keep myself up. I wanted to pass out, but I can't now. I said, "Mike, are you really that cold hearted. You're punching your own little sister, trying to shut down these robots when this is there only way to live, going against your own brother. By the way, WHY HAVN'T YOU GUYS TOLD ME ABOUT ME HAVING A 2ND BROTHER?" Golden Freddy said, "I'll explain later. Right now you have to run!" Mike was about grab Golden Freddy, but I pulled his shirt.

"Please, just stop!"

"No, now let me go you little brat!"

"I'll keep on fighting, I won't stop!"

Mike was about to slap me, until Bonnie grabbed him. "Mack! There's a phone in the office, RUN!" he yelled. Mike kept struggling free. Golden Freddy went to go help Bonnie. As I left the stage, Foxy was there. "Fallow me lassie!" he told me. Foxy and I were running down the hallway into the office. The Phone Guy was talking

_Uh, hey, do me a favor. Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room._

"Oh, shut up!" I yelled. I grabbed the phone and slammed it.

I just relized what I've done. "Nooo! What did you do?" Foxy yelled. "I don't know. I'm just so frustrated about everything. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH EVERYTHING IS HAPPENING IN 1 NIGHT!" I yelled. I was so frustrated, I don't care about the pain anymore. I collapsed on the chair, I just wanted to go away. Foxy patted me on the back. "There there, no need to fret. There's got to be some way!" Just then, I heard something went off. A phone rang. "Of course! Mike's phone!"

"Gogogo-Good job lassie!" Foxy said.

"Foxy, your voice box is glitching"

"Ey-ey-ey. No ne-ne-ne need to worry. Make the caaaaaaaaall" He shut down.

"Foxy?" I yelled. "Foxy! Foxy, this is no time to play around!" I realized he turned off. It was only 4:59, so how can he shut down? "No!" I ran to the show stage. Chica and Freddy where turned off. They looked like they were about to go back stage. "No no no!" I ran back stage. Just as I expected, Bonnie was shut down. The control panel has the switches set to 'off'. I ran to turn it back on, until.

"Step away from the control panel and no one gets hurt!" Mike said. I saw Golden Freddy tied up to a pole by a rope. Mike was near him with pliers. "Don't you dare!" I yelled. "Give me the phone Mack, and no one gets hurt." Golden Freddy struggled to speak, "Don't do it Mack! Turn on the panels, let the rest be free! Just call the police!" This was hard. If I give Mike the phone, this madness could go on forever. If I called the police, I'm will lose my brother, again.

"I can't lose you again, Greg." I said. I went over to give Mike the phone. "Here Mike, it's all yours."

"Thank you little sis. This never happened. Got it?" I nodded.

"Mack! What are you doing?" Golden Freddy said.

"Watch."

I saw Mike about to call someone, until he saw the dialing 911 call. "What" he said. He dropped the phone, making me grabbed off the floor.

"Yes, hello. Yah there's this guy that's part of the 'shut down' army. Yes, also he hit abusing me. Freddy's Fazbare Pizzeria. Thank you, come as fast as possible. Ok, bye"

Mike looked at me angrily. "You, you little scamp!" He was about to get me, until the police showed up! "Freeze! Put your hands in the air!" the cop said. I ran to hide. I went outside to hide in the shadows. I saw lots of cops either talking, reporting, or whatever a cop does. Just then, I saw Mike handcuffed. The cop took him into the car, then drove off. I knew I should of went out and say I was his brother, but I know they're going to ask me if I have another relatives I can live with, but I don't know any. Then they're going to put me into a foster home and I'm not going to put up with that, I already feel lonely as is.

Once they left, I went back to the back stage and flip the switch. The gang came walking towards me, thanking me for what I've done. "Thank you Mackenzie. Without you, we wouldn't be operating right now." Freddy said. "You're welcome." I said. "Now I gotta get going."

"To where?"

"I don't know. The streets I guess. Now that my brother is in jail, I got nowhere else to be."

"That's ridicules!" Chica said. "You've helped us so much, we consider you family. This could be your home. That is, if you want."

I thought about it for a minute, until I finally said "Ok. I will stay here." Everyone cheered. "Come on guys. After a long day, we deserve cupcakes. Lets go!" Chica said.

While the rest went inside, I held back Golden Freddy. "Thank you for keeping your promise after all these years." I lifted up my bracelet, and he lifted up his. "Even if I was dead, I would keep our promise." I gave him a tight hug.

"Sorry I forgot about you." I whispered.

"It's ok. You were young. I should be sorry for never being there for you."

"It's alright, everything had been done. Lets go back."

And that was that. I now live in the restraint with my new friends and brother. No one has come to that restraint ever since. They would come now and then to see the place, to get the word out that the animatronics where alive. Legend has it that hallucinations would appear to scare them off. I wonder who could've made those appear. Anyways, that was my story of being Mike's sister.

**-Yay I'm done. Wow that turned out to be a good story considering this to be only my second story. Remember to ask a question in your review so I can answer them in my next chapter. Oh, and don't worry if your sad about this chapter ending. I promise I'll make another FNAF fan fiction, with Mack in it of course. Rebel on guys ;) **


End file.
